


Days of Victoria

by Little_Writings



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mm - Fandom, mysme - Fandom, mysmes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MM, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Victorian!AU, mysme, mysmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writings/pseuds/Little_Writings
Summary: You went to a ball expecting nothing, and left with a lifetime of adoration.





	1. The Ball

You sat restlessly at your seat, fiddling constantly with your gown as music drenched the air, a crowd of people dancing about in the middle of the grand ballroom.

You glanced about at every man stepping remotely in your direction, curiously awaiting their next move to find them veer off towards someone else. 

It didn’t particularly bother you, you enjoyed observing.

Yet you noticed how someone could never quite pry their eyes away from you.

His name was Jumin Han, you had been introduced by the host when the night had been young.

And he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of you. 

His sooty gaze seemed cold when they drew to something else, but when they made their way to you, they always softened or warmed. 

And eventually, he approached you, mustering up a sort of internal courage as a new song began.

He gave a small bow, his tailcoat shifting awkwardly at the movement. 

“Would you care to dance Ms.MC?” 

His voice was soft and quiet, leaving an odd warmth you couldn’t quite describe in your chest.

You stood up, curtsying as you took his outstretched arm.

“I’d love to.” 

He had smiled, just a bit at your response. 

“You know, I couldn’t help but catch your gaze, many times. Were you perhaps, flustered?” 

Pink dusted his cheeks, awkward coughs erupting from him as he attempted to hide his reddening face. 

“That wouldn’t be an incorrect assumption.” He muttered, under his breath. “I was hoping you hadn’t actually seen that.” 

He put a hand on your waist, the other taking your hand and beginning to guide you along the dancefloor. 

Talking wasn’t exactly polite, or aligned with proper etiquette but you found yourself simply wanting to talk to him more and more. 

“Don’t worry, I thought it was charming,” You chuckled. “But I assume that means you aren’t courting anyone else?” 

“No, I don’t quite get along well with many. I’m surprised we’ve even gone on this far without any hurt feelings.” 

“How so?”

“I’ve been told I’m very difficult.”

“Well you don’t seem that way to me.” You grinned. “So you’ve got one person on your side at least.” 

“I’m honored.” 

“Do you work in a profession that could lead to having many enemies?” 

“I work with my father with exportation and trade. But we’re not particularly problematic. We handle clothing lines and other things of the sort so we’re usually well-liked.” He explained. “But, I think it’s a bit self-explanatory to say that I’m not the spokesperson of the company.”

You knew of their business.

It was widespread. 

He and his father especially were incredibly well-known for their immense rise to success, being immigrants to the nation.

“You’re from Korea correct?”

“Yes, I am. Though, I hardly remember it. I was hardly a toddler when we arrived so I mainly rely on my family’s accounts.” 

“I’m sure it was hard moving so far.”

“The adjustment period was the oddest. It was difficult for my family to learn English in such short-”

The music stopped, and the men began escorting the ladies back to their seats, dawdling off to the other corner.

Yet Jumin remained in place, his hold on you even tightening as though you were a passing breeze. 

“Please don’t think ill of me, but it’s rare I get along so well with someone.” He smiled faintly. “And I’d greatly appreciate it if you’d be willing to have one more dance with me.”

You didn’t even hesitate.

“I’d be delighted.”

 

You didn’t part the rest of the night, conversing on and on about your lives as if you were writing memoirs. 

You were both practically tethered to each other.

Simply inseparable. 

You never felt a sting of fear for what you said, only feeling a comfort as he responded with a tender tone.

Neither of you could seemingly stop smiling either. A grin stretching upon Jumin’s features simply from looking at you.

Yet as the night droned on, and people began to leave he leaned close raising a curious brow.

“Would you mind if I escorted you home?”

“Not at all!” 

Your heart thought it may burst.

And it appeared his may too at the light that sparked in his eyes at your agreement. 

He led you to your carriage, assisting you and propping himself on the other side of you. 

“I think that may have been one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time if you don’t mind me saying so.” 

He was almost bewildered. “I’ve never felt so safe, and content with anyone before.” He confessed. “To be frank, you’ve been an utter joy tonight.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” 

Butterflies soared in your stomach.

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind if we carried on with correspondence?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Then this night has taken its spot as the best night.” He laughed softly, the carriage sputtering to a halt outside your home. 

He helped you out, leading you to the front door where he reluctantly let go of you, a faint sadness at that.

“Thank you for the incredible night.” He remarked, bowing. “I can’t wait to tell others that I’ve found an angel on earth.” 

You quickly became the shade of a strawberry, heat radiating off your face as you tried to muster any sort of coherent response.

He let out a raspy laugh, beginning to turn when you called back, turning slightly to face you.

You rushed forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

His jaw nearly dropped. 

He was speechless, staring at you with eyes the size of dinner plates as you curtsied and bid him goodnight, closing the door behind you. 

And Jumin was absolutely smitten.


	2. A Calling Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of yours ‘introduces’ you to a certain person you met the night before.

You woke the next morning, a low knock emanating from your bedroom door as you sleepily raised your head. 

A warmth rustled in your chest, memories of the night before sticking to your mind like plaster as a dreamy smile drew to your lips.

And you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“…Yes?” 

A gentle voice came from the other side. “Your family friend, Duke Jihyun Kim is on his way with another guest coming with him. I suggest you begin to dress yourself mayhaps?” 

You sloppily processed their words the realization finally clicking into your head, gasping as you scrambled to your feet, messily putting yourself together. Having all gracefulness from the night before seemingly disappearing as you rushed to get ready.

“T-Thank you!” You muttered, hearing the smallest bit of laughter as you staggered and stumbled from the other side of the door. 

Eventually you erupted from your room running pushing a few strands that fell out of place back as you raced down the stairs into the parlor.

“A-Am I early?” 

The same person as earlier, examined from the window, barely pulling out the curtains and grinning slightly. 

“You’re just in time.” 

You let out a sigh of relief, nearly collapsing into the sofa before you. 

“Thank you, Conrad.” 

The butler dipped his head graciously, making his way to the hall. 

“Of course ma’am, shall we say hello?”

You nodded, following him to the front door, opening it to reveal your dear friend, a warming gaze behind his darkened glasses.

Jihyun ‘V’ Kim was a family friend of yours, the two of your families especially interacting plenty with only the small separation of status.

“Good morning, Duke Kim,” He gave a bow, glancing towards the figure behind him. “And your guest…?”

“Oh!” V lightly laughed stepping back to reveal him. “Forgive me, this is Duke Jumin Han, we both came from Korea together.”

Your jaw dropped.

His soft grin grew into a beam as he saw you, his eyes lighting up as he bowed.

Your heart nearly erupted from your chest, feeling as if fireworks had burst into the sky.

“Good morning.” 

“Jumin, this is Countess MC, her father is the Earl of the county.” 

You curtsied, holding back laughter. “Yes, we met last night I believe.” 

Jumin nodded, raising a hand to his cheek as pink dusted his features. “Yes, last night can’t seem to leave my head.” 

“I couldn’t agree more…” 

V raised a curious brow, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

“Yes, well it seems you both got along very nicely?” He snickered. “I was wondering why Jumin couldn’t stop smiling. I think it may be the first time I’ve seen such a thing.”

“Perhaps miracles do exist!” He shrugged, beginning to stroll to the parlor, Conrad standing patiently with a tray of steaming tea rising from the cups.

You waited as Jumin rounded toward you, a tender glint in his eyes. 

“I think last night proved that to be true.” 

“I…I think so too.” 

His face flushed as the three of you sat down, humming a small thanks to Conrad as you took your tea.

“So, V what’s honored me with your visit?” You asked, tipping your head curiously. 

“Ah, yes. Do you know of Hyun or Zen as he likes to be called, the actor?”

“Yes, I do!” You exclaimed. “I thought he did quite well in his performance of Hamlet.” You laughed. “My mother thinks he’d ought to be sculpted.” 

“He’d like that actually.” V sniggered. “But, what I’m wondering is if you’d like to join my friends and I to his debut in the play Romeo and Juliet? It’ll be a delightful time I’m sure.” 

You gave a mock sort of contemplation, tapping your chin. “Does that fit into my schedule…yes! I’d love to join you.” 

A bit of excitement slipped onto Jumin’s expression.

“Wonderful! If you’re free once again this Saturday, I’m sure she’d like to attend your derby!” 

Your eyes widened to the size of saucers, gasping. 

“Wait-you’re a jockey?” 

“I-I’m not-not really.” He confessed, sheepishly. “It’s just a hobby, truthfully. You shouldn’t force yourself to go if you don’t want to it’s just a small race-” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” You cried, almost jumping from your seat. 

“I-I mean, if you want me to.” 

He melted in moments, his shoulders dropping comfortably as he spoke. 

“It would do me no greater honor.” He replied. “I can’t describe the joy I’ll feel seeing you cheering me on.” 

You felt compelled to take his hand, or the embrace him.

Every word he uttered to you was laced with such fondness you could hardly believe it.

Even now, with his stare softer than silk as it aimed to you, left butterflies once again fluttering in your stomach.

“Well, I suppose you better get to practicing then shouldn’t you? I have some matters to attend to as well.” 

V approached you, giving an affectionate squeeze to your shoulder as though something about you was fading in his mind that he desperately wished for a reminder of. 

Yet he smiled, and your worries washed away as you gave him a brief hug.

“Until we meet again.” He murmured, an odd sadness as he avoided meeting your gaze.

He wouldn’t hide something from you, though.

Right?

Rubbish! You thought. He would never, you should be ashamed!

Your attention was shifted however as Jumin came to you, taking your hand, as delicately as someone would hold the most precious thing in their life.

He raised it to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss between your knuckles.

“Friday cannot come fast enough.” He hummed, following behind V as you watched them begin to leave.

Yet as Conrad held the door, giving his goodbyes, you noticed Jumin slip something onto his tray whispering something in the old man’s ear.

As the door shut, the butler turned to you, examining the card before handing it to your promptly. 

“I’m sure you saw that. But it’s from Mr. Han, it seems he’d like to meet with you again before the play.” 

The card had the top right corner bent, forget-me-not flowers clustered in the center, a dove resting leisurely upon them, writing beside it.

‘It would do me a great honor, if you would meet me at my estate this Wednesday- JH”

Resting above was his address, an elegant curl to his words.

“Conrad?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Please clear my schedule for Wednesday.” 

“Of course.” 

And as he walked away, the biggest smile that had even graced your face came to life.

And the butterflies in your stomach soared.


	3. The Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re invited to Jumin’s to visit his estate.

Wednesday couldn’t have come fast enough, each day seemingly dragging until it arrived.

You could hardly contain your excitement, tapping your feet anxiously as your carriage lead by horses trotted down the cobblestone streets to what you could only imagine to be his grand estate.

Yet you couldn't care less about the property.

What mattered was getting to see Jumin.

Just the thought made your heart flutter. 

It was odd, though, this had never happened before.

Perhaps he was just as confused as you?

You were snapped from your thoughts eventually however as the carriage came to a halt before a massive home that seemed larger than life itself with the ornate build and grandeur of it all.

Your jaw nearly dropped, hardly able to draw your attention away even as you stepped out. 

Yet you were quickly drawn to something else, lighting up like a firework in the dead of night.

Jumin. 

He stood just before the opened brass gate, giving you a prompt bow as he greeted you.

“Good afternoon MC.” 

You quickly noticed he wasn’t wearing his typical suit, instead wearing khaki breeches and a tweed jacket, riding boots as well replacing his usual attire.

You curtsied chuckling. “Good afternoon Jumin, did you just get back from riding?”

“No, but I was about to visit the stables. I don’t suppose you’re much of a rider yourself?”

“I’m afraid not.” You shook your head. “Certainly not your level at least.” You thought for a moment, enveloping your fingertips together. “What sort of riding do you do anyways?”

“I do National Hunt Racing. Instead of simply racing on flat land they add in obstacles.” He hummed. “I usually ride out along the trail behind the house. It’s very nice, I think you’d like it.” 

He pointed out the trail leading into a sea of trees, shrubs, and woods, as though it were an entirely different world.

“That’s assuming you can even get me onto a horse.” 

“It’s not hard I promise. The horses here are very well trained and gentle. They’ll suit you fine.” 

“Do you have a specific horse you ride?”

Jumin nodded as you entered the stables, the sound of cobblestone echoing against your heels.

Lanterns hung overhead, just before the numerous walls of wooden pens, glimpses of the horses catching your eye.

“Yes, I do. I’ve been racing with her since I started partaking in the competitions.” 

He stopped before one of them, opening it slowly to reveal a slender, sleek thoroughbred mare towering above you.

Her mane was tied into hunter braids, a piercing blue gaze staring back at your curiously. 

“Her name is Elizabeth 3rd. She was the first I was given when I arrived here.” 

“Who gave her to you?”

“It was an old friend of mine, Rika. She was V’s fiance. I’m sure he’s told you about her plenty.” 

Memories flooded into your mind of V as he would ramble about little details about her, an adoring glimmer painting his expression the moment her name ever came up.

You had never met her, though.

But he had shown you enough photographs to feel as if you had before she passed.

“Oh yes, I knew about her.” You exclaimed. “She sure did give you a stunning horse.” 

“Yes, she did. Would you like to pet her? I think it might help you feel a bit more comfortable.” 

“U-Um…”

“Here, let me help.” 

He took your hand, guiding it to Elizabeth’s snout as she lowered it, sniffing you before your fingers was raised right above her nostril.

Her coat was softer than silk as she let out a soft breath of approval, sinking into your touch.

Jumin lowered his hold away, watching as you began to stroke her face, comfort beginning to settle in you.

“It looks like she’s fond of you,” He proclaimed. “I don’t know what I expected, though.”

“What do you mean?”

Pink dusted his cheeks for a moment, as he confessed.

“…Well, I just don’t know how anyone could dislike someone as lovely as you if I’m to be honest.” 

“O-Oh.” You stuttered, reddening. “T-Thank you.” 

“A-Anyhow!” His gaze darted to the ground, hurrying out as he attempted to hide his embarrassment. “L-Let me show you a horse I think you’ll work well with.” 

He led you a few stalls down, opening the door to unveil a smooth, proud chestnut thoroughbred, white socks wrapping up to their knees, and a diamond patch of the same color upon their muzzle. 

“This is Theodosia.” 

She gave a small snort, stepping with perplexity towards you.

“She’s very nice, go ahead and let her sniff your hand.”

You did as he said, Theodosia quickly lightening as you began to pet her, a quiet whinny escaping her.

“Here, while I get Elizabeth 3rd ready, I’ll have one of the stablehands help you get her set up.” 

“Set up? What for?”

“A ride of course.” 

 

The stablehand had been quiet most of the time, only speaking to instruct you on how to manage the other side. 

You thanked them as they finished, their only response being a mere dip of the head before giving you the reins.

You lead Theodosia out of her stall, finding Jumin waiting for you patiently.

“I hope you didn’t have much trouble did you?” 

“O-Oh no! The people here have been very polite.” You frowned. “B-But are you sure about a ride? I-I’ve never even ridden a h-horse before really.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on you in case anything happens. Let me know if anything is wrong and I’ll keep a hold of the reins and help you until you feel comfortable.” He cooed. “Trust me, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

And you didn’t have a doubt in your mind.

You nodded, watching a gentle smile draw to his lips.

“Now, do you know how to get onto a horse?”

You didn’t respond, watching as he gave a content reply.

“Alright, just do as I say okay? It’s fairly simple, but I know it was hard my first time.”

He knelt down, reaching out his hands to his lifted knee. “Use my hands for support. I’ll give you a boost when I stand up so that you’ll be able to lift your body onto the saddle. But be sure to round your left leg to the other side.”

“I’ll try.”

“Sounds good.” 

You set your foot onto his palm, feeling his body lift as he stood, your other leg stretching out to the other side, finding its place on the left stirrup as your other foot did on the opposite side. 

You let out a delighted squeak, beaming. “I-I did it!” 

Jumin took your hand for a moment, giving a tender squeeze that left your heart near bursting.

“You did wonderfully.” He said, soon taking his place on Elizabeth 3rd before turning back to you with that same tint in his eyes that were only aimed towards you. 

“So, would you do me the honor of joining me for a ride?”

You replied with utter certainty, a dash of red painting his features at your quick response.

“I’d love to.”


	4. A Ride Along the Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin takes you for a ride along a special route.

You pushed your feet against Theodosia’s sides, feeling as she began to break out into a trot alongside Jumin.

You listened to how the hooves clacked against the cobblestone, an odd comfort arising from it.

“Do you go on this trail often?”

“Yes, but I only go on certain routes for special occasions.” He replied, glancing at you with a gentle fondness.

“What route are we going on?”

“One I think you’ll like quite a bit.”

You snickered. “Is it one for a special occasion?”

“I would think so. It’s not everyday you meet a blessing after all.”

Your face burst into a bright red, nervous tittering slipping from your lips.

“O-Oh t-thank you…”

He chuckled, giving a small sigh.

“I know these social calls shouldn’t be so long, but I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all!” You beamed. “To be completely honest, I’ve been looking forward to this since you asked!”

“Really…?” His eyes widened with surprise, his brows raising. “…I’ve never had someone be happy to see me truthfully. ”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, they’ve been happy to see my wealth or my power…but never for me alone. I hardly considered myself much more than a figurehead before I met you, to be honest.”

You tipped your head curiously, etching him to go on.

“What I mean is, I’m almost like a statue. I don’t take a single step out of line. I don’t smile, laugh, or even speak a word unless it’s written into a script. The world only wants a handsome man in a suit after all. They don’t want someone real.” He folded his lips. “Being put into that environment can incredibly change someone’s mindset.”

You came close to him, softening your tone. “And how did it change you?”

“Have you ever recoiled into yourself?”

You nodded.

Those times had typically been out of embarrassment, where you had sealed your mouth shut and pressed against the walls as if you’d be able to melt into it.

For Jumin however, it seemed much, much different.

“I’ve had to do that all my life. To be quiet, unmoving. Only to say what was wanted of me to say. My father was perhaps my only escape in a way. But building this business took time, and that was time we were never able to spend together.” Jumin shrugged. “I can’t fault him for any of that, though, it’s only to be expected. But it lead to a distance between me and the rest of the world.”

“People saw a ticket to wealth and fame when they saw me, so they said whatever would gain them my favor. It was never honest, or in a true effort to befriend me as a person. It was an effort to befriend the aristocrat. To befriend a money machine.”

“And what do you do with a machine…?”

“You use it?”

“Right, and they used me. So I curled within myself and created a wall around myself to block out the sunlight. No one wants to go where the sun won’t shine after all.” He lowered his gaze to the ground. “So maybe they wouldn’t want to be around me.”

He lifted his head towards the sky, closing his eyes for just a moment. “But, when I met you at the at ball, as silly as it may seem, I felt like a person. I’ve never laughed or smiled as much as I have with you. I don’t mean to sound peculiar but…it felt like I finally stepped into the sunlight for the first time in my life.” 

He let out a deep breath, as though he were in awe. “Even now, being around you, I just feel drenched in sunshine.”

You both exchanged stares from the other, your heart beating like a drum as your face flushed.

“So…thank you. I hope you don’t think odd of me for my spiel but-”

You dipped your head, grinning gently. “I understand.” 

And he almost appeared to be in disbelief, like you were a dream he never wanted to wake up from. 

“I-um…” He began to realize he was staring, blushing as he sped up, coughing to hide the stutters in his words. “C-Come on, t-the sunset is coming.” 

Elizabeth 3rd left out a low snort as she quickened to a gallop, her tail snapping at the unexpected shift.

Theodosia followed her lead, your body lifting up in the hair with each moment her hooves lifted from the ground.

The ground grew steeper, occasional rocks rising as you came to a small hill, twisting onto one of the various paths. 

The wall of trees you had grown accustomed to had suddenly disappeared, instead being met with an open hilltop, overlooking vast amounts of land that the lowering sun watched over. 

Jumin slipped off Elizabeth, allowing her to graze as he turned to you, helping you down from Theodosia.

He reached out his hand as you dropped to the ground, his other hovering over your waist before you steadied yourself.

“This was my favorite place to go to as a child. I considered it a secret hideout of sorts.” He weakly chuckled. “Even if all it took to find it was a trail.”

You both sat down, the grass slipping between your fingertips as your sight gazed over the warm pinks and oranges of the evening sky. 

“I’m glad I’m able to finally share it with someone.” He hummed. “Especially knowing it’s someone like you.” 

A smile stretched from ear to ear as you crept closer, leaning your head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

His next few breaths caught in his throat before he nervously entwined your fingers with his.

For no other reason other than he wanted to hold it, and perhaps never let go.

And in that moment, you both felt brighter than the very sun.

And all because you were with each other.


	5. Evening's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prepare to leave the estate, hardly able to contain your excitement for Friday.

You had returned to the stables when the night drenched the sky, stars twinkling overhead, yet both of your hearts felt more like a shooting star had granted your wish.

You gave Theodosia a small hum goodbye, drawing your fingertips along her cheek as she let out a content whinny before the door closed behind her.

Elizabeth 3rd hardly made a sound, nuzzling Jumin before slipping away.

The carriage would surely be back any moment, if not already waiting for you.

You both hung at the entrance, perhaps both of you hoping just to have a bit more time with the other.

“I sincerely hope you’ve enjoyed today as much as I have,” He hummed. “It’s odd but it seems whenever you’re around I have the best days.”

“You say the nicest things you know?” You snickered, ignoring the heat that trickled onto your cheeks.

“I…I haven’t been told that before. Thank you.” He looked to the ground, as if deep in thought. 

“I don’t know how. You’ve been sweeter than anyone I’ve met!” 

“Well, maybe you’re a positive influence.” 

“I think you’re just naturally a kind person.” You smiled softly. “You just don’t get many opportunities to show it.” 

“You think so?”

“I know so.” 

He lifted his gaze.

And utter wonder drenched his eyes.

His lips parted as though he had so many things he wished to confess to you in the moment, yet was stopped as the sound of hooves and wheels against the road echoed in your ears. 

The carriage was here. 

You nearly frowned, almost wanting to ignore it as it didn’t exist.

You wanted to keep talking to him.

Simply just being with him brought an odd warmth that you couldn’t seem to describe. 

And Jumin didn’t appear to be any different. 

Disappointment washed his face as he caught sight of the carriage, dropping his shoulders as he let out a sigh.

“I hope I don’t sound impolite to say I was hoping you’d stay longer?”

“I was thinking the same thing.” 

He smiled lightly, reaching out an arm that you quickly took to guide you to your carriage.

“If only we stop time,” He said quietly. “but I suppose we’ll just have to wait until Friday to see each other again. And you know what?” 

You cocked your head to the side curiously, like a confused puppy before he leaned closer, whispering. 

“I’m utterly ecstatic at the idea of getting to see you again.”

You became redder than a strawberry, muttering incoherent sounds and sloppy words as you attempted to come up with a response.

“And there’s always Saturday as well,” He continued. “Why I think with you there I’m guaranteed to win. I suppose that makes you my good luck charm doesn’t it?”

“I-I um…” You pursed your lips, thoughts running in your head of what to say back but one never fully left your mouth.

“I’m sorry, don’t force yourself to go you know,” He shrugged. “It’s just a derby-”

You finally managed to speak.

“E-Even if you don’t win I-I’ll still be there c-cheering you on!” 

He stared at you in absolute shock, before he melted.

“You know even with the sun out, with you here, I can’t help but feel warmth.” He admitted. “I hope you only have the best of days.” 

He helped you onto the carriage, barely holding onto your hand as you lifted onto the steps.

Yet before you slipped in he gave your hand a small, tender squeeze a thousand stars twinkling in his eyes.

And a thousand in yours.

And in that moment, you both truly knew what it meant to be starstruck.

You hardly knew what happened afterward, merely watching as the door was closed before you and the wheels began to turn, farther and farther from his home.

Farther and farther from him.

Even as you arrived home the very thing replaying in your head was that afternoon, a dreamy expression painting your features.

“It seems you had a nice night?” Conrad had said, greeting you with a small glass of tea, steam flowing from the drink.

“It was wonderful.” You said gently, taking a small sip.

“I can tell, you look lovestruck dear.” He sniggered, waiting for any sort of rejection from you as he strode back into the kitchen.

Yet you didn’t reject it.

Instead, you spoke beneath your breath, staring down at your tea.

Thinking of how your mind had been so quickly been invaded by thoughts of his smile and laughter. 

The words he spoke to you.

Everything he did was as though he were unraveling the tangles in his heart for you.

Simply the way he looked at you, told you that you had so abruptly left him with nothing but adoration.

And so, you knew just what to say.

“Perhaps I am.”


	6. The Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Jumin and the others at the theater to see a play.

Friday couldn’t have come quick enough, the very morning alone leaving you nearly bursting to the brim with excitement.

Even as you were styled you couldn’t help but ramble, the maids and stylists unable to hide their small smiles at your reactions.

The theater itself, however, had been beyond your wildest dreams.

It stood taller than any castle you had seen before in your entire life, magnificent stone statues guarding over the regal building with an odd flair left you in awe.

And then you spotted him.

Jumin.

He stood with a long-tailed coat, pristine gloves upon his hands as he spoke with V and four others.

He noticed you right away, his very face lighting up at the sight of you as you stepped out, quickly approaching to offer his arm.

You took it without hesitation, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

“Good evening,” He hummed, looking warmer than the sun, a gentle glint in his gaze.

“Good evening,” You dipped your head, chuckling. “You look very nice, I’d think you’re a prince or something.”

He chuckled softly, pink dusting his cheeks. 

“You look like you could be the queen yourself MC.” He replied beneath his breath as you both approached the others.

V gave a proper bow, beaming brighter than a fire. 

“Good evening! You look astounding.” He softly said, patting your shoulder. “Here, let me introduce you to the others.”

“Everyone! This is Lady MC, her father is the Earl of this county. She’s very kind, so I hope you will show her the respect she deserves.”

He pointed to the boy beside him who hurriedly bowed, whipping his body back up with messy waves of blonde hair tangling about.

“This is Yoosung!” 

“I can introduce myself.” He had huffed, glaring at V before dipping his head at you, mustering a small genuine smile. “I-I’m Yoosung, nice to m-meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Yoosung! You seem very sweet.” 

Red scattered his face as he awkwardly shuffled his feet, barely able to come up with a coherent response.

The next person was a young woman, short chestnut hair tied back as she curtsied toward you.

“This is Jahee Kang,” Jumin stated, dipping his head to her as she glanced at the two of you. “She’s my secretary.” 

“Hello,” She replied. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope we’ll get to know each other better in the future.”

V gestured to another one of the boys, fiery red hair almost electrifying everything about him.

“This is 707 or Luciel.” 

He nearly dove as he bowed, clearly not taking much seriously as he greeted you in a lighthearted tone.

“Hello! It’s great to meet you!” 

You chuckled, nodding. “It’s good to meet you too.” 

“We shouldn’t forget the star of tonight either.” Jahee reminded. “Zen will be starring in the play tonight.” 

“Right, right!” V nodded. “I would introduce you to him, but he’s getting ready. You’ll be able to meet him after the performance, though.” 

“That’s fine!”

“Then I suppose we should get seated then?”

 

It was even grander on the inside, the curtains that shrouded the stage alone seeming as though they touched the very sky. 

Vines of gold wound about the walls and columns, paintings decorating the ceiling as people amongst the rows stared about it in awe with hushed whispers. 

You sat beside Jumin, your gaze shifting to and fro as each direction revealed something new and magnificent.

Yet it all silenced in a mere moment as the play began, everything put together so well you swore you were actually within the story.

You had noticed Zen right away, his glowing red eyes wide and eager as he jumped onto the stage.

Jumin had noticed how you so quickly were dragged into the story, having to withhold his laughter as you let out gasps and tensed with each movement.

Yet he didn’t hide his smiles.

At one point during a tender moment, upon Juliet’s balcony, the two of you sat, both of your arms leaning against the armrest. 

And you felt a pinky finger wind about your own delicately.

You looked to Jumin finding him flustered as he could possibly be, uneasily glancing back at the stage and your hand.

Until he saw you.

And you took his hand, watching as he gave an expression of pure shock for a moment, before melting.

Throughout the show you never once let go, Jumin running a gentle thumb along your knuckles.

And despite everything, you couldn’t care less if anyone saw, even with the rules of etiquette. 

And it seemed neither did he.

For when the play had finished, and the lights burst back to life you still held onto each other’s hand, even if only for a moment. 

For that moment, told of a lifetime of love and adoration.


	7. Curtains Closing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night ends, Jumin waits with you outside for the carriage

You were introduced to Zen shortly afterward as he rushed down to meet you at your seats, eyes wider than dinner plates as he lit up.

“W-What did all of you think?” He huffed, pulling back messy strands of his hair behind his ear. “D-Did you l-like it…?”

Tears dribbled down Jahee’s cheek as she wiped it away with a handkerchief, nodding weakly as she sniffled.

“I-It…it was beautiful…”

She somehow still held onto his still tone, not the slightest quiver in her voice.

Yoosung was a sobbing mess, desperately smearing away the tears as he praised Zen, 707 awkwardly patting his shoulder.

“It was very nice,” V replied softly. “You did a wonderful job.”

You stepped forward, smiling. “It really was amazing, you must’ve worked so hard!”

Zen appeared breathless for a bit as he noticed you, the gears in his head beginning to turn in his head as he realized.

“Oh! You must be Lady MC! V told me about you yesterday! I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you earlier, I had to get ready! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

He went to take your hand before Jumin stepped forward, lowering his words in the smallest way.

“You did well.” He stated, watching as Zen took away hs arm, dipping his head.

“Thank you,” He groaned. “I hope ‘Trust Fund’ hasn’t been bothering you too much, has he? You can tell me if you need to, believe me, I would know.”

Jumin furrowed his brow, frowning as he folded his lips, tensing.

You shook your head, laughing lightly. “No, Jumin has been great tonight.”

He softened, sighing gently.

“You know, you were really in character then Zen,” 707 exclaimed. “I bet some people didn’t even realize you were an actor!”

“This is a play, Luciel. Everyone came into a theater. They knew about actors and actresses.” Jahee said. “They’re not children.”

“Some of them may be.”

“Why would anyone take their child to see something so sad…?” Yoosung whimpered, rubbing at his eyes. “I…I could hardly handle it.”

As they continued talking V turned to you, folding his arms across his chest. “When is your carriage meant to arrive?”

“It should be here soon, I wanted to get plenty of sleep before the derby tomorrow!”

Jumin’s eyes lit up, his face reddening as he coughed to hide his flustered expression.

“Oh, oh right. That is very early, I’d hate for you to be tired.” He frowned. “Do you want me to wait with you outside until your carriage gets here?”

“I’ll take her V, it’s fine,” Jumin stated. “Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure, I’d hate for anything to happen-”

“It’s fine V, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

He went to take your hand, yet was instead greeted with a hug as you pulled him toward you.

He appeared awkward for a moment until he sank into the affection, hugging you as though it were the first bit of kindness he’d felt in ages.

You stepped back, taking Jumin’s arm and waving, grinning. “Stay safe, okay V?”

He returned the goodbye with the slightest hint of sadness.

He always seemed to have that nowadays.

“Course, have a lovely night.”

You stood out with Jumin, speaking endlessly about any topic that came to mind.

It was so easy to talk to him.

He would occasionally chuckle, an eternal smile cast onto his lips whenever he saw you.

Yet you were both snapped from your conversation as droplets of rain began to drop to the ground.

You let out a small gasp it began to worsen, the droplets multiplying by the second.

Jumin slipped off his jacket, raising it over you, leading you beneath a small awning.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “Are you cold?”

You lowered the jacket, it simply resting on your head as you drew away the remaining bits of rain dribbling down your arms.

“I’m…fine.” Your eyes popped open, snapping towards him. “W-What about you, though? You gave me your jacket! Oh goodness, you must be soaking!”

You slipped off your gloves, turning them inside out as you wiped away the rain drenching his face.

You caught sight of his hair beginning to curl, clumps of hair tangling together.

And you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Y-Your hair!” You said through your giggles. “I-It’s so curly!”

“Oh no…” He huffed. “I’m sure I look ridiculous.”

“Well, I was going to say cute.” You snickered, pushing back the bushel of hair that began to twirl about his eyes.

He stuttered, his cheeks sprinkling with pink. “T-Thank you…”

“Just being honest!” You proclaimed, slipping your gloves over your shoulder. “Do you think you’ll be alright? I’d hate for you to get sick.”

“I’ll be okay, it’s just a little rain. I’ll just remember to dry off when I get home.” He shrugged. “It’s far more important that you’re feeling well.”

You prepared to shoot back when you heard the sound of hooves clacking against the cobblestone road, the coachman, waving to you.

“Oh, there it is…” You frowned. “You know, I don’t really want to go home oddly enough.”

“Funny, I wasn’t really wanting you to go either.” He let out a deep breath, his shoulders dropping with disappointment. “But you need your rest and wash off. As much as I hate to say goodbye, I’d feel even worse to see you exhausted or sick.”

“You’re so sweet, you know that?” You shook your head as he lifted the jacket above you again, acting as a sort of umbrella as you both came to the carriage, the door opening expectantly.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” He admitted as you climbed onto the steps. “So get some rest, okay?”

“You too, and um…j-just in case I d-don’t see you tomorrow” You held your breath, puffing out your chest as though to gain some sort of pride. “Good luck tomorrow!” 

You leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead before slipping back, giving his hand the tiniest squeeze before the horses began to trot away, the wheels mimicking their actions.

And as you turned back, you found Jumin staring blankly as though he were still processing your very actions.

Before a little smile tugged at his lips.

And even though it was night, you swore you were both brighter than the very sun in that moment.


	8. The Derby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to attend Jumin’s grand derby to cheer him on.

The night and early morning had passed in a blur, the only thing on your mind being one thing: The derby. 

It was today.

So much could happen today.

The very thoughts erupting in your head were seemingly endless, a new scenario appearing by the second.

To say the least, you were a bit anxious.

Yet also excited beyond your wildest dreams.

Your heart raced a million beats per second, anticipation bubbling inside of you to the point where you thought you may burst.

The racecourse was drenched in a field of lush green grass, and bushels of flowers that somehow managed to pop with color even with the cloudy skies. 

You were escorted near the very track itself, yet at a distance to where the horses may not be spooked.

V specifically lead you there, the others from the night before waiting with gleeful expressions as they caught sight of you.

“MC!” Yoosung beamed. “Good afternoon! We’re so glad you could make it!” 

“I’m sure Jumin is especially,” V hummed beneath his breath. 

“W-What do you mean?”

You feigned a sort of ignorance, waving a dismissing hand as you laughed awkwardly. 

“Oh don’t bother, don’t act like I haven’t noticed!” He snickered. “I’ve never seen a more lovestruck pair than you two.” 

You reddened to the shade of a strawberry, desperately attempting to cover your face. 

“Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me. I know you may get in trouble not exactly following ‘etiquette’ but that’s all just some sort of overdramatic standard in my opinion.” He shrugged. “Besides, you make a lovely pair.” 

“T-Thank you…” 

Despite your embarrassment, you couldn’t ignore the smile that stretched from ear to ear at his words. 

“To be completely honest, I haven’t seen him so happy before. I hardly ever saw him smile before you came in. W-Why I would’ve thought he wasn’t aware of what laughter was before recently.” He sighed. “But then you came in, and he’s practically the happiest man on earth.” 

“R-Really?” 

You remembered Jumin’s confession as you had gone along the trail, days ago.

“Absolutely. Though, I don’t really know if I’m entirely surprised. I think Jumin needs someone like you in his life.”

“What do you mean?”

“Someone genuinely kind, and understanding. Who’s going to stay by his side whether he’s wealthier than a king or dirt poor. He hasn’t had many people like that in his life.” He grinned. “And while I don’t know if he’d admit it, I think he’s been wishing for someone like you for a long time. So, thank you.”

You raised your head, having calmed down. “You um…you don’t need to thank me you know. I’m not spending time with him out of pity or anything. I genuinely care for him. Whenever I’m with him, I just feel warmth like I’m wrapped in sunlight. I can’t help but feel happy when he’s with me. He’s one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met!” 

You thought of his tender words, the endless conversations that would go on until stars would twinkle in the sky, yet time seemed to halt whenever you were with each other.

The peculiar sorrow and coldness that you would see in photographs of him was nonexistent with you, his eyes brighter than fireworks when with you.

You fiddled with your hands, intertwining your fingers. “But, I think so many people miss that because like a locked door, you need a key to unlock it. And most people don’t notice the details on the door…all the cracks, splinters, and the intricacy and beauty of the design. They only focus on the treasure and glory on the other side.” 

“…You’re a wonderful person you know that MC?” V shook his head softly. 

You nudged him playfully, grinning. “Thank you, V, really.”

He nodded. “Of course.” 

You were snapped from your conversation as 707 leaped forward pointing out as the jockeys began to lead out along the track, side by side. 

Immediately you began looking for Jumin, catching sight of Elizabeth 3rd pristine coat, her ears perked up and tail snapping to and fro.

He guided her with ease, not even the slightest bit of a struggle between the two. 

He sat straight, his back to the ground of you yet as they stopped in their line he prepared to hunch over as if preparing.

Then, a gun was fired, signaling the beginning. 

The horses erupted with such speed you might’ve thought they were mere blurs from your imagination at first. 

The crowd reveled in the moment, shouts and praise booming from the stands.

And you joined them. clapping excitedly as you cheered, the others joining shortly afterward. 

Even Zen and Jahee, though Jahee herself being much quieter than the rest of you.

“Come on ‘Trust Fund!’”

“You can do it!”

“We believe in you!”

The riders came to confront the obstacles, several getting caught and collapsing, occasionally being trampled by their horses once they slammed onto the ground.

Jumin wasn’t among those, nearing the front of the racers.

As they rounded towards you, the group became louder the support practically stretching across the world. 

And as Jumin passed, you caught his gaze looking in your direction, the same familiar glint sparking to life as he noticed you.

As though there was a burst of energy he sped forward, Elizabeth 3rd appearing to be soaring above the ground at points.

Even on the last laps, the energy didn’t waste away.

Oddly enough he only seemed to grow.

And each time he rounded towards you, you would lock eyes.

And eventually, you noticed a smile on his face.

Yet you couldn’t deny the nervousness that swelled in your chest as the final lap came, the many sets of obstacles clearly wearing down many of the horses and jockeys.

But the few that remained, were thriving.

Jumin was in a constant shift of power with another rider, one constantly nearing ahead of the other only to drift back.

“Come on Jumin!” You yelped, watching intently as they curved in your direction.

And as always your eyes met.

And you yelled to him.

“You can win this! I believe in you!”

It was as though you had lit a match into a pool of gasoline, a fire breaking out inside of him.

Elizabeth heaved forward, her hooves digging so deep she hooked up clumps of dirt, pushing herself farther and farther until they reached the end.

Just ahead of the competitor.

The crowd poured forward, yelling out in their delight as he was drenched in reporters and prizes, Elizabeth alone being coated in a medallion of roses.

Yet he was hardly focusing on any of that. 

You all began to race forward, yet you noticed him slip off Elizabeth 3rd, handing her to V as the group came forward. 

He met you on the outskirts of the crowd, taking off his helmet with a heavy sigh, gasping as you embraced him, tangling your arms around his neck.

“You did amazing! O-Oh my goodness you were so fast! I’ve never seen anything like that!” 

He melted, laughing weakly. “T-Thank you…MC,” 

The adoration in his tone was indescribable.

“…I…I have two things…I’d like to say-o-or ask. One of them is a question-I’m sorry.” 

His voice was scattered, sweat beading down his forehead. 

“T-The first thing is, I-I couldn’t…I couldn’t have won that without you there. I-I wanted to w-win that for you. A-And seeing you there g-gave me so…so much happiness and life…I wanted…I wanted to make you proud.” He chuckled breathlessly. “Just hearing you cheer for me, goodness I feel like I could move mountains.” 

He began to blush as he brought up the next subject.

“The…The second…question-yes it’s a question is…” He sniggered, clearly flustered. 

“May I kiss you?”

You didn’t even need to think, nodding fervently before he held your face in his hands, pressing his lips to yours with a delighted grin spreading onto his expression.

As if the nothing else mattered to him.

Only you.

And the rest of the world could’ve stopped.

But neither of you would’ve cared.

For you were with each other.


	9. The Crown Upon the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time has gone by, Jumin gives you something to express his feelings.

“So, what happens now?” You had asked, shortly after the derby, unable to hide your curiosity. 

“Well, when next April arrives I’ll be participating in the Grand National. We’ll be jumping 30 obstacles within two laps. It’s the most popular and the most prestigious competition in National Hunt Racing.”

“Next April…?” You sighed, your shoulders dropping. “That sounds like a lifetime from now.” 

He chuckled, reaching out an arm that you had promptly taken. “Then, I suppose that means we have plenty of time to spend together?”

“Absolutely.” 

And so time went on its natural course, the seasons changing with cold and stillness shifting more and more into the world. 

But never between the two of you.

It always seemed to be Spring. 

Warmth would drench the two of you, smiles gracing your lips at the very thought of the other.

And every moment with each other was gentle and tender, even simply looking at the other put a sense of security and calmness in both of you that made it feel as though blessings were true.

For having each other was a blessing. 

Yet Winter oddly enough had something occur that could’ve melted the most frigid of ice and brought flowers into full bloom with the joy and utter adoration behind it.

You had been visiting Jumin, as always he was waiting just outside the gates of his estate, an instinctive smile lifting onto his lips at the sight of you.

He lead you inside, inviting the coachman for tea as well, yet the three of you quickly parting.

Instead, Jumin lead you to the parlor, entwining his hands with yours, running a gentle thumb over your knuckles. 

“Good afternoon dear,” He hummed. 

Yet you couldn’t help but notice the hints of worry flashing upon his expression, as though a million thoughts a second were racing through his head. 

“Hello,” You tipped your head curiously, furrowing your brow. “…Is something wrong?” 

His eyes widened to the size of saucers, his lips parted as if he wanted to speak, but he couldn’t form the words he wanted to say, a light pink instead dusting his cheeks. 

“W-Well, nothing is wrong per say…but I have something for you.” He confessed.

He slipped a small white box, vines of lavender trailing along the edges. 

He handed it to you, obviously curious about your reaction, fiddling with his hands.

You opened the box, your gaze larger than dinner plates at what you saw. 

It was a necklace holding a silver heart, a crown resting atop it, intricate patterns and lines curling about the design.

Yet what caught you especially was your name engraved along the crown, and Jumin’s written upon the heart.

“My father told me that the crown and heart pairing was meant to symbolize being the ruler of one’s heart. I’m sorry if it seems too straightforward but I wanted it to be especially special.” He chuckled. “Perhaps it isn’t a surprise to you, but you are in fact the utter ruler of my heart.”

You looked up, tears threatening to dribble to your bright red cheeks.

“J-Jumin!” 

You nearly jumped towards him, tangling your arms around him, burying your head in the crook of his neck.

“I love it..I’ll wear it every day to show just how much I treasure you.” 

He was in awe for a few moments, unable to think of a proper response, merely the words that he had wanted to say the moment he met you.

“I love you.” He confessed. “I love you so, so much. I can’t even honestly describe it in words but…”

You quietly hushed him, leaning back to tip your forehead against his, cupping his cheeks with your hands.

You grinned fondly, your fingertips managing to curl the ends of his hair.

“Don’t worry…I understand.” 

He was nearly about to let out a sigh of relief when you spoke again, beaming.

“I love you too.”

And that sigh was replaced with a burst of happiness from him, so great you would’ve though he’d laugh for eternity as he held you.

And even if the laughter did stop, the everlasting love he had for you, never would.

It only grew stronger, knowing that his once lonely life was full with the light that was you.

For you, were the precious ruler of his heart.


	10. A Frozen Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin shows you a small surprise further down the trail.

“Can I look yet?” You snickered, keeping your head hidden behind Jumin as he lead you along another road upon the trail.

You were both riding Elizabeth 3rd, your arms entwined around his waist as he guided the mare. 

“No darling, If I’m right hat ruins the surprise doesn’t it?” He chuckled softly. “Just a bit longer.”

You puffed out your cheeks indignantly, yet still maintaining the small smile that tugged at your lips.

Eventually, however, Elizabeth did stop, Jumin helping you to your feet as you shut your eyes tight.

“Alright, open them.” 

You opened your gaze to see a frozen lake, snow dotting the ends like linings along the icy surface. 

“What’s all this?” You asked, watching as he slipped out a small bag, grinning.

“Ice skating dear, have you tried it before?” 

“Oh yes, I have a talent for falling.” You exclaimed. “I’ve gone once as a child, I barely know how.” 

“I’ll teach you then!” He laughed lightly. “It used to be one of my favorite things as a child.” 

You couldn’t help but be delighted by his enthusiasm, the lightness and small excitement in his voice being one of the few wonderful things everyone should see. 

He helped you slip on the ice skates, smiling gingerly as he guided you onto the ice, your legs tipping awkwardly from side to side at the blades. 

“Did your dad teach you how to ice skate?” 

“Yes he did, on the few times, he had free time he would teach me. I used to think he was an absolute professional. I didn’t know why he didn’t become an ice skater instead of a businessman.” 

“Really?” 

“It’s a bit odd because the only thing he could do that seemed like a trick was a forward crossover.” He laughed delicately. “I was a very easily impressed person as a child if you didn’t know.” 

You held back laughter, a sudden slickness hitting your feet as you began to wobble, clasping onto Jumin’s arm. 

“Oh my goodness!” You squeaked, Jumin almost instantly becoming concerned, pulling you close to him.

“Oh goodness love, are you alright?” He shifted his hold on you, his closest wrapping around your waist, the other holding onto your hand.

“Y-Yes just…I guess I’m not the most graceful.” 

“In my own opinion, I think it’s rather cute.” He admitted, holding back his delight as your face erupted into a bright red. 

“Here, think of it as walking, just put one foot in front of the other.” He instructed. “I’ll do it with you even, just follow my lead.” 

You nodded watching as he moved his feet, doing your best to mimic, although clumsy at first. you began to figure it out.

“Okay, now hold onto me.” He twisted to your front, taking both of your hands as he began to glide about. giving you light squeezes as you let out nervous squeals as your feet skidded.

“Darling, don’t worry it’s fine. You’re lighter than air.” 

“I don’t remember air being like a bunch of mountains dear!” 

“Oh, that’s silly-”

He got caught on the end, the snow sitting on the edges hitching his steps.

And as you tried to help him scramble into place, you ended up collapsing as well. 

You both collapsed into the snow, you yourself landing atop him, burying your head in the crook of his neck.

His hair was drenched in snow, even his cheeks sprinkled with the droplets.

You sat up, processing what happened before you let out a gasp.

“Oh, my goodness are you okay? I’m so sorry I should’ve been quicker to help-”

“See, you were lighter than air. I was the one who fell! Perhaps you should look more into it this career.” 

You furrowed your brow, thinking. “Did you…did you do that on purpose?”

“…It wouldn’t be the most unlikely thing in the world…”

“Jumin!” You yelped, ruffling his hair. “Don’t do that for me you could’ve hurt yourself!” 

“But it made you feel a bit better didn’t it?”

You folded your lips, scrunching up your nose as you pressed a kiss to his nose, giggling. 

“That was very sweet of you, but don’t do things like that you could’ve gotten hurt!” 

“You sound happy, though, I’ll take that as a good thing.”

“Silly, I’m happy because you’re with me and that you’re okay!”

He was silent for a moment before he simply said what he wanted to say, his words gentle and tender.

“I’m very happy you’re with me too darling…” He hesitated. “Do you think it could…always be that way?”

“What do you mean?”

“Could you always be with me?” He sighed, clearly flustered. “I keep…f-finding t-that there’s no one else I particularly want in my life, but you.”

“I’m sorry I-”

You stopped him, cupping his cheeks with your hands as you tipped your forehead against his.

“I promise.” 

“What?”

“I promise to stay with you!” 

His eyes widened to the size of saucers, seemingly lighting up like a firework at the idea of you being with him.

“I promise to stay with you too, dear.”

You swore for almost a second there was a glossiness in his gaze as though he had never heard such a thing before. 

And you knew that by his next few, fond words.

“Thank you, thank you so much, love.”

And you grinned. curling his snowy strands of hair with your fingertips.

“I wouldn’t trade this for the world Jumin, you know that.”

”Well, to be honest…you are my world.” 

And even with the snow painting the area, you both had never felt warmer.


	11. Down by the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin takes you to a trip to a seaside town.

You sat with Jumin in the train car, staring excitedly from the window as the world passed by.

It had been one of the few days in the very beginning of spring when warmth began to set in and sunshine drenched the area. 

With that, Jumin had decided to have a small trip before tension and stress for the Grand National began to set in. 

“Are you excited?” You were dragged from your thoughts as Jumin spoke, your head snapping towards him.

“Oh, yes! I hear the pier is very nice!” You exclaimed. “Have you ever been?”

“I’ve been a few times on business trips and such but never for something like this.” He admitted, softening. “But, I think it’ll be very nice.” 

“I’m sure it will be!” You snickered. “I mean, I know that the weather has been rough but today will be nice I’m sure of it!” 

“Well darling, when you’re around it’s only inevitable that the day will be fantastic.” He hummed, holding back slight laughter as you covered your face with your hands, hiding your reddening cheeks. 

“Dear, did I embarrass you?” He took your hands, lowering them, a crooked smile forming as he was greeted by your strawberry face. 

He stifled laughter, pressing a chaste kiss to your head. “I’m sorry, but in my defense, I only wanted to tell the truth.”

“O-Oh my goodness.”

You both continued speaking as such, in small bits and pieces of laughter and hushed words before the train sputtered to a halt.

You were already met with salty, seaside air as you stepped out, people scattering about in a chatter of excitement. 

The sky was a bright blue, not a cloud in the sky as a gentle breeze tugged at your skin. 

There were plenty of small shops along the cobblestone streets, an odd kindness to all of them as you passed by. 

You pointed out to a few, delighted by the quiet light colors that came along with it. 

Yet what amazed you, even more, was the pier.

Perhaps it seemed childish but you excited you to no end when you saw the waves crashing down against the pier, children, and families racing about on the beach with shrieks and squeaks. 

The evening had begun to drift along the rest of the world, a peculiar calmness taking over the rest of the town.

You walked beside Jumin, your hands gingerly entwined as the wood creaked beneath your steps. 

You peered up at the sky, and sighed, your shoulders dropping. “Thank you for taking me here, I’ve never been here before!”

“Really?”

“My family liked to confine me typically to our home to study. I could go out…sometimes. It was usually with my mother for dress shopping or something like that, though.” You huffed. “You know, I hardly really did anything before I met you.”

You shrugged, folding your lips. “V was almost one of the only people I was allowed to be around and that was because my parents expected a marriage.” You scoffed. “Can you believe that? V’s my friend but I…I’d want to marry you-”

You caught yourself, clamping a hand over your mouth before your heart could burst from your chest.

“I-I’m sorry I-I didn’t-”

You caught his gaze and were met with wide, awestruck eyes lit up more than the brightest of fireworks.

And when he opened his mouth to speak, it was as if he had confessed something he had wanted to say his entire life.

“I love you.” He said, his voice peaceful and fond. “I love you so, so much. That doesn’t even accurately describe it but…” He sighed, laughing weakly. “I love you.” 

The moment the words sank into you, you burst, nearly jumping as you hugged him, arms winding around his neck. 

“I love you too!” You yelped, pulling him close as your buried your head in the crook of his neck, breathless.

“R-Really…?”

He was doubting?

It was as if he had never anyone return the words truthfully.

You looked up and were met with what only spoke for itself.

Tears sprung at his eyes.

You shifted to face him, wiping away the tears with confusion drenching your expression.

“Jumin! W-What’s wrong?” 

“I…I never thought anyone would.” He let out a deep breath. “I always thought I was undeserving of it but…but I always wanted it anyways. I-I always wanted to be loved…and k-knowing that I-I am-” He shut his eyes, as though expecting this to be a mere dream. “I-I d-don’t know what to s-say.”

“Just know that I’m always going to love you,” You chirped. “Nothing is ever going to change that.”

He nodded, weaving his fingertips through your hair sweetly. “I hope you never forget how I feel either.”

And you knew by the adoration decorating his gaze onto you, and his precious words that you never would.


	12. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly before the Grand National Jumin tells you a brand new set of information.

You sat down across from Jumin in the parlor of your home, sinking comfortably against the cushions. 

The tea was set upon the wooden table, steam rising as you tipped your head curiously. 

Jumin seemed deep in his thoughts, his expression hazy with an odd sort of worry you didn’t see often.

He had his mouth covered with his hands, his brow furrowed as his shoulders dropped.

“Um…is something wrong?” You asked, frowning. “D-Did something happen?” 

He looked up at you, the same warmth and adoration he held in his gaze towards you causing him to soften.

“Oh-darling, did I worry you?” His eyes widened, snapping back into reality. “I’m sorry, I just…my father informed me of something recently.” 

“What was that?”

You had met Mr. Han a few months prior, the many bursting with laughter and content as he told you stories of Jumin’s childhood.

Yet somehow this still left you thumping your fingertips against the table nervously. 

“Well, my father told me that I…I would be overseeing and playing a major role in setting up the new extension of the business in America, similar to a business chain.”

“Oh! Well, that’s great!” You beamed sitting up. “I-Isn’t it? That would be a great opportunity to broaden your strengths and skills right?” 

He nodded. “Yes, I thought so, but he’s told me in order to take control of it I would have to…move to America.” 

Your body froze, turning to utter ice as your heart stopped. 

“D-Does that mean you’re leaving…?” You fiddled with the necklace he gave you, folding your lips.

This wouldn’t be like his usual trips, where he’d simply be gone for a few days or perhaps a week.

This was years, maybe even forever.

The idea of saying goodbye forever was a thought you dared not to think of.

“Well, my father assured me it would be an excellent chance at expanding my horizons and showing my capability for my potential takeover of my father’s position.” He took your hand, running a gentle thumb over your knuckles. 

“But, I can’t, even in my wildest dreams, imagine going anywhere so far off and for so long without you,” He admitted, giving you a small smile. “and I don’t want to.”

“R-Really?” Your jaw nearly dropped, eyes widening to the size of saucers. “A-Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” He didn’t even have to hesitate, responding with certainty drenching his tone. “And I told him this.”

“What did…what did he say?” 

“He said I should consider bringing you.” 

Your breath hitched.

All of your family was here.

All of your friends.

Everything you had ever known was here.

“I know that’s an enormous proposition for you and I cannot expect you to make this decision in a moment. But I’d…I’d really appreciate it if you’d consider it.” 

“When would we be leaving?” 

“Shortly after the Grand National. Five days afterward to be exact.” He answered. “We would leave early in the morning for the ship to take us.”

Almost three weeks from now.

It was peculiar how it felt like a lifetime, yet you knew it would rear its head to you in seconds practically.

“Right…”

“Love,” He hummed. “don’t feel pressured by any of this you aren’t required to accept. It would mean a lot to me however if you’d think about it, though as this would be a very important step for me.”

He sighed. “And we would come back eventually we’d have to in the event that something were to happen to my father, and trips- of course.”

He continued on, giving your hand fond squeezes, searching for any sort of sign on your expression.

“And, America isn’t too much different from here, and I hear it’s incredibly lovely- very prosperous.” He explained. “I think you would like it.”

“Jumin, do you want this position?” You swallowed hard, your brain a wave of thoughts constantly crashing down upon you. 

“Do I?” 

“Yes, be honest.” 

He let out a deep breath, nodding. “Yes, yes I do.” He replied. “But, you mean everything to me, and…to be frank, I don’t want to live in a world where you aren’t with me.” He laughed weakly. “And I could be offered to be king of the world, but I wouldn’t be able to do it without you.” 

You couldn’t hide the small grin that tugged at your features, the devotion from his words spilling into you.

“I hope this doesn’t worry-or stress you or anything.” He continued. “I-I won’t even bring it up until the day before so that you have time to think over your decision. But I wanted you to have time, I know it’s a lot and I can’t expect you to come up with an answer right away.”

‘Yes I’ll go’

The sentence hung at your tongue, yet when you opened your mouth to speak nothing slipped out.

Just a storm of horrifying ideas swarming in your head.

Yet you wanted to go.

You wanted to be with him always.

You forever wanted to see his smile and hear his small comments and chuckles that felt like the brightest of fireworks.

You wanted him to achieve his dreams, to do what would make him happy. 

But you knew as you looked at him, that his dream, in his eyes, wouldn’t be worth having without you with him.


	13. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin takes you to get your photograph taken.

You examined curiously at V as he assembled the camera, your brows furrowing in perplexity as you watched him.

“Do you have photos often taken?” Jumin asked, leaning down against the sofa, his arms folding against his chest. 

“No, I used to as a child. But they’d keep me in the nursery until it was done.” You replied, grinning. “What about you?”

“My father thought it was the most peculiar thing, he wanted to know all about it. He said if it weren’t for the business he would’ve considered it. Maybe that’s why he gets so well along with V.” 

“I always knew there had to be some sort of secret motive,” V chuckled, his lips tugging upwards. “But Jumin, you’re not particularly a fan of photographs. Why did you suddenly ask me to do this?”

He softened his voice, murmuring. “Why…why I haven’t even touched a camera in ages.” He shook his head. “N-Not that it’s any trouble it’s just…I’m curious.” 

“Oh well, you should know if I don’t really like photographs that then only the most treasured and most beautiful things should be photographed in my opinion.” Jumin smiled weakly. “So, I wanted you to take a photo of MC.” 

Your face lit up into a bright red, nervous laughter sputtering from you as you failed to come up with some sort of coherent response. 

V seemed especially shocked. “I never thought I’d hear you so lovestruck Jumin! Should we be afraid of some sort of imposter?”

“I’ve simply had a blessing enter my life, that’s all.” He looked to you, pressing a tender kiss to your head as he weaved his fingers through your hair for a moment.

“I’m very glad for that,” V muttered, gesturing to Jumin to join you on the sofa. “Your father will, of course, want one of the two of you together. He’ll take me to court if I don’t I bet.” 

Jumin wrapped an arm around your waist, the other taking your hand, a gentle thumb running against your knuckles. 

“You know, I remember you told me of a time your father tried to have to take a photo.” You whispered, smirking. “I can’t remember how it ended, though…”

“All of the pieces of the camera still are not found. And the photo came out blurrier than I thought possible.” He chuckled. “Let’s just say I’m not perhaps the best at taking photos.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not much better.” You admitted. “But it’s the thought that counts!” 

He looked to you, adoration drenching his gaze as V prepared to take the photo.

Yet as the flash went off you launched towards him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Jumin erupted into flustered coughs, trying to hide his reddening expression.

“That will be…a lovely one,” V said, sniggering.

“Could I get that one actually, I’d like to keep that.” Jumin questioned quietly, breathy laughter escaping his words. “if you don’t mind.” 

“Really?”

“Well, I’d like to keep some photos in my pocket.” He stated. “I know typically they’re still and dreary but I’d like ours to be happy, just of us…being us.”

You melted, snickering. “I’d like that too!” 

He nodded, beaming as he cupped a cheek with his hand. “Thank you darling-” 

The flash went off once again, both of your eyes widening to the size of saucers at the sudden light. 

V gave a small wave. “Does that seem like something you would want?” He shrugged. “Because I don’t know that sounded like what you wanted.” 

“Yes, thank you V.” 

“Course!” He tensed. “You know…I think Rika would be very happy to see you so happy. She was always so worried you’d stay behind that wall of yours, you know.”

And that delightful, carefree atmosphere morphed into something much darker.

“…I know.” 

“Jumin, do you believe in fate…or…or soulmates?” He readjusted his shaded spectacles, never quite revealing his gaze.

Yet you couldn’t help but feel an odd sorrow seeping from him.

“Just a question.” He added.

Jumin thought for a moment, before speaking. 

“I do, I used to think otherwise, believing that I was forever meant to be recoiled within myself,” He sighed. “but then I went to the ball…and I met MC.” 

He looked to you, speaking with love laced words.

“I think for the first time I felt true, honest happiness.” He stared at the ground, shuffling sheepishly. 

Yet you leaned down, forcing your eyes to lock as you gave a sweet smile, shifting to lean your head against his chest as his arms wound about you.

“And I haven’t stopped feeling it since.”


	14. The Grand National

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to attend what may be the last time you see Jumin.

“MC!” V and the other turned to you as you joined them, standing out along the rim of the outside of the fence, small bushels of people scattered about similarly. 

“Good afternoon!” You waved, pulling them all into small hugs as you greeted them. 

“Are you excited?” Yoosung beamed. “I sure do know I am!” 

He laughed awkwardly, shuffling his feet. “Um…school is actually pretty boring though so you could kind of put a rock in front of me and I may have a heart attack.” 

“That sounds like this will actually kill you,” Zen replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“I think I’ll be fine with that if I miss schoolwork.” Yoosung snickered, dropping his shoulders, as though admitting some sort of defeat. 

“I’m sure you’re nervous MC,” Jahee stepped in, clearing her throat as she approached you. “but I can assure you Mr. Han has been working very hard and we will all be supporting him.” 

“Of course! He’s said how important this is to him, I know he’ll do his best!” You exclaimed, clapping your hands. 

“Yes, I just…I just know he’s been very stressed as well.” She shrugged. “Well, we all have, but what I mean specifically is the possible plans of America.”

“You’ve heard…?”

“There’s little about the business I don’t know. But yes, I’m aware.” She set a calm hand on your shoulder, dipping her head. “Don’t worry I’m not here to try and add some extra weight onto the scale. I’m sure you’ll make whatever decision you think is best.” 

You knew where the scale tipped.

You always knew.

It was just getting the words to come out was where you seemed to fail.

Because no matter what your world would irreversibly shift. 

You smiled weakly. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” She pointed, towards the track. “oh, it looks like they’re starting!” 

707 was nearly bouncing with each step he took, lights brighter than stars twinkling in his gaze. 

“This is going to be so good!” He huffed. “It’s a big thriller don’t you think? Why I’m about to just explode-” 

“That’s enough Luciel.” 

You watched intently as the horses began to line together, their hooves digging up dirt as they began to file into a slender row.

Yet even as it dissolved, the horses beginning the race, you still caught hold of Elizabeth, her coat still crystal clear in the murky weather.

You watched as Jumin hunched over, lifting his body upwards as the obstacles came, those less fortunate being dropped from the horses.

However, something quickly caught your attention. 

The track wasn’t round. 

And so, finding that there was only one logical thing you could possibly do.

You ran.

You dragged along V as you went, yelling after the others as you lifted the fabrics of your dress, racing along the fence. 

“MC, what’re you doing?” V said, the others confusedly following along.

“Well, he won’t be able to see us if we’re all the way back here! So we have to make our support portable!” 

“This doesn’t seem very proper-” 

“You know, I don’t actually care about the rules this time! Come on!” You quickened the pace, balling a bit of your gown in your hand as you began to shout.

“Come on Jumin! You can do it!” You yelped, the others joining in, growing in enthusiasm. 

He was nearing the front, only really confronting a couple others, their eyes glued ahead of them.

But Jumin glanced back.

He saw you, and for a moment you swore you saw him smile. 

It was gentle and warm, yet appeared to be the spark to light the flames.

And you remembered his words the very night before. 

You had both been sitting just outside the stable, looking up towards the inky dark sky above. 

And he asked you a question. “Where do you see yourself in five years?”

You had furrowed your brow questioningly, but laughed, nudging him. “Somewhere with you!”

“Somewhere…” He had folded his lips, his lids lowering. 

“Something wrong?”

“No, no…it’s just I know that no matter where we are, as long as you’re with me…I’ll be happy.” He chuckled. “My father would always say ‘home is where the heart is’. I didn’t understand until recently. But I do know.” 

He had let out a deep breath, his voice drenched in warmth. “As long as you’re with me, I’ll be home. You are my heart.” 

The memories were drowned by your yells, tears brimming in your eyes as you were finally able to come up with something.

An answer. 

The race had continued on, the rest of you obviously trailing behind, but Jumin taking the lead.

There was a clear distance between him and second place, with only one more obstacle determining that place.

And though the outcome seemed certain, your breath couldn’t help but hitch as he crossed the hedge, the crowd erupting into cheers and shrieks as he was announced the winner. 

“He won!” You yelped. “He won! D-Did you see it?He did it!” 

As though you had a surge of adrenaline, your tired legs shot with a burst of energy, racing towards him as he left the gate.

He noticed you right away, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as he hopped off Elizabeth, running to meet you halfway.

He caught you in his arms, spinning you about before embracing you, holding onto you as if you were more precious than the finest riches.

“Did…did you run that entire time…?” He smirked weakly, holding your face in his hands as you leaned back. 

“Yes…” You muttered.

“You…wow…you must be tired darling, here let me-”

“No-well yes-yes to that…but yes…” You began to nod rapidly. “Yes, I’ll go with you to America!” 

His jaw nearly dropped, laughing in disbelief. “R-Really…? You will?” 

“O-Of course!” You replied, your legs wobbling. “A-As long as we h-have each other we’re home! Just like your dad used to say ‘home is where the h-heart is’…”

His gaze became glossy at your words, an indescribable happiness taking over him as he lifted you up, the most beautiful laughter slipping from him as he held you.

And you both had never loved home more.

For the home was found beside the other.


	15. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join Jumin on the ship taking you both to America.

The five days afterward had passed in a breeze, the only thing on both of your mind being the ship. 

Until the very day arrived.

Stars still decorated the sky when you woke, a yawn slipping from your lips as you stretched. 

You tiredly got ready, slipping a small jacket over yourself as you felt the breeze slipping past the hardly open windows.

Your butler, Conrad handed you a small cup of tea, patting your shoulder as he wished you a good morning. 

You dipped your head lightly, sitting down on the sofa.

“All of your things are packed, dear. It’s right by the door. Did you get enough sleep?”

“As much as I could.” You muttered, sinking into the cushions. “When is Jumin supposed to be here?” 

“Any minute now-” 

A knock erupted upon the front door, Jumin’s gentle and groggy voice greeting Conrad as the door was opened. 

He stepped into the parlor, smiling sleepily as he looked to with you an adoration drenched gaze. 

“Good morning,” He hummed, running his fingers through his messy strands of hair. “Does that work, would you consider it morning…?”

“I think so.” You said, standing up. “At the very least, it’ll be morning soon anyhow.” 

You gave a small grin, stepping outside as Conrad helped carry out your bags, properly setting them up.

“I hope you have a lovely time in your new home MC.” He stated, hugging you softly. 

“Thank you, I’ll miss you!” He 

The door was shut promptly, the wheels beginning to turn as your home became smaller and smaller as you rode closer and closer towards the enormous docks. 

You rested your head against his shoulder, your hands entwining as they always seemed to do.

“Are you tired?” You mumbled, eyelids drooping. 

“Perhaps a bit. Was it too obvious?”

“No no, it was just a vibe…you know…?”

“Of course right…I’m practically bouncing off the walls.” He replied, his voice dragging off sheepishly. 

“I’m sure you’re all tuckered out after your tearful goodbye with Elizabeth 3rd…”

“She’s being brought in the lower quarters of the ship along with other racing horses actually.”

“Oh good, I think I was getting teary-eyed at the idea of it being otherwise.”

“It is a dreadful thought isn’t it…?”

You both continued to talk quietly, drifting in and out before the carriage sputtered to a halt along the docks, the grand ship awaiting you as people climbed aboard. 

“Are you ready?” He asked as you stepped out, light dotting his gaze as the sun began to lift into the sky.

And an endless warm drenched your heart. 

And you knew you were ready.

You nodded, squeezing his hand, beaming. “Yes. Without a doubt.” 

He pulled you into his arms for a brief moment, laughing lightly as you climbed the ramp with an odd bounce in your step that hadn’t existed before. 

You walked along the main deck, your fingers gliding along the railing as you overlooked the boat to examine the water rippling edges of the ship. 

“Doesn’t it look beautiful-” 

Before you could finish the ship let out a low roar, bursting forward that left you falling backward with a squeal, Jumin catching you.

He chuckled as he lifted you up, arms winding about your waist as he rested his head against your shoulder. 

“That was really graceful, I know.” You looked up, smiling brightly. “Maybe I should be a part of the ballet.” 

“Well, I most certainly think you’d be the star of the show.” He confessed. “In fact, I’m sure the first thing you’ll do in America is become the very star of the show.” 

You giggled, turning your head back towards him. “And what do you think will be the first thing you’ll do?”

“Well…I was hoping I could perhaps become the husband of America’s newest soon-to-be sensation.” Pink dusted his cheeks, ducking his face for a moment in the crook of your neck. “If you’ll have me-I-I mean.” 

Your breath caught in your throat, eyes widening to the size of saucers. “A-Are you s-serious?” 

He opened his mouth to speak, nervousness painting his expression before you twisted in his hold, turning to him as you cupped his cheeks in your hands tenderly.

“I-I will! I-I’d love to!” You exclaimed, curling his wavy strands of hair through your fingertips. “O-Of course I-I’ll marry you!” 

“Y-You will?” His lips stretched from ear to ear in an endless smile, everything about him brightening like a firework. “R-Really?”

“Yes! Yes!” You peppered his face with kisses as he spun you about, the early morning colors dashing the sky.

And the world between the two of you tethering together the promise of your own happy endings, together.


End file.
